Vengeance
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: Réponse au 56e défi du Poney Fringant intitulé Méduseld à un fantôme qui rôde... à Méduseld, une nuit d'automne, cinq enfants et un fantôme.


Réponse au 56e défi du Poney Fringant intitulé «Méduseld à un fantôme qui rôde...»

Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Tolkien.

* * *

 **Vengeance**

Ils étaient cinq; quatre garçons et une fille; de tous les milieux. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le secret le plus complet dans ce qu'ils appelaient leur repère. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit secret. C'était une petite pièce, sur l'un des bas-côtés de la grande salle, qui pouvait, à l'occasion, servir de chambre pour des invités de grande importance. Ces occasions demeuraient rares car bien que la paix régnait, les voyageurs étaient peu nombreux à cette époque.

Et le reste du temps, déserté, cet endroit était le leur; loin des adultes, loin des règlements, loin de leurs obligations respectives. Dans cet endroit ils pouvaient faire ce qui leur plaisait; ils pouvaient courir, ils pouvaient se conter des histoires, ils pouvaient même crier, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruits. Car ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire surprendre et ce danger animait leur nuit.

Cette nuit-là, une nuit froide d'automne, ils s'étaient assis en cercles autour d'une unique bougie à la lueur vacillante comme ils le faisaient parfois lorsqu'ils souhaitaient se compter des histoires toutes plus abracabrantes les unes que les autres. Et le plus vieux des trois commença son histoire. Il s'appelait Déorwine et était le fils d'un forgeron. Mais plutôt que de poursuivre la tradition familial, il aspirait à devenir maréchal de la marche, bien que ce rêve était bien au-delà de ces espérances car il n'était ni de noble naissance ni de riche ascendance. Prenant sa voix la plus sombre possible, il débuta son histoire.

\- On raconte que le premier dimanche suivant la première pleine lune d'automne…

\- Ce n'est pas un peu précis ton histoire? Dit le second.

\- Eomer, laisse-le commencer avant de critiquer. Lui demanda sa sœur, de quelques années sa cadette.

Déorwine sourit à la jeune fille. Elle était peut-être la plus jeune de leur groupe, mais elle était souvent celle qui lui témoignait le plus de gentillesse, malgré son haut lignage.

\- Comme je disais, l'on raconte que cette nuit précise du premier dimanche suivant la première pleine lune d'automne, lorsque la lune atteint son point le plus haut dans le ciel, des choses étranges se produisent dans les corridors du château et c'est pour cette raison que les adulte ne veulent pas qu'on s'y balade la nuit et particulièrement cette nuit-là. Car l'on raconte qu'un fantôme erre dans le château.

\- Mais attend c'est n'importe quoi ton histoire! Je vis dans ce château depuis des années je saurais s'il était hanté!

\- Chut! lui ordonna sa sœur qui visiblement souhaitait connaitre la suite de cette histoire de fantôme.

\- Donc l'on raconte que c'est un homme vêtu d'un long manteau de voyage. Un voyageur, il y a très très longtemps, qui résida dans cette même pièce où nous nous trouvons. Et qui, alors que la nuit était à son plus sombre, fut assassiné. Et l'on dit qu'une fois tous les ans, il revient dans le monde des vivants pour se venger de ceux qui sont responsables de sa mort, ainsi que de tous ces descendants.

Eowyn était captivée par l'histoire. Elle ne croyait pas aux fantômes et croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que de vieilles histoires faites pour effrayer les enfants.

Eomer lui, sentait son sang se glacer. Il détestait ces histoires de fantômes car elles lui rappelaient celles qu'il avait attendu au sujet du chemin sous la montagne et dont il avait plusieurs fois aperçu l'entrée par le passé bien qu'il n'osa jamais s'y aventurer. Il fallait être fou pour s'y rendre.

Mais Déorwine n'avait pas encore terminé son histoire qu'un rayon de lune filtra à travers l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur et ils surent que la lune avait atteint son point le plus haut et au même moment, la bougie s'éteint d'un coup, les laissant dans le noir. une ombre s'étant interposé entre eux et la lune.

Pris de panique, les cinq enfants s'enfuirent dans leurs chambres respectives, espérant de tous cœur que le fantôme ne les poursuivrait pas et que les couvertes rassurantes de leur lit leur offriraient protection. Même la petite Eowyn, qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais cru aux histoires de fantômes, pris peur ce soir-là.

Et personnes ne sut jamais rien de leur petite escapades nocturne car au matin il n'en restait plus aucune trace. Même la bougie qu'ils avaient abandonnée là s'était volatilisée. Plus jamais il n'évoquèrent l'étrange évènement de cette fameuse nuit d'automne, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'oublia jamais.

Et de cette histoire, un seul être sut réellement ce qui s'était passé, car il rodait dans l'obscurité pour les surprendre, eux-mêmes qui s'étaient si souvent moqués de lui dans le passé, et après tout ce temps, il avait enfin obtenu sa vengeance.


End file.
